Brother
by Dream's steam
Summary: (Song fic : Brother by Kodaline) Sam and Dean just fought after a hunt. They're in the impala, and when Sam open his mouth to say sorry, Dean turn the radio on, and a song start filling the silence, earning unexpected reactions from the Winchesters.


Hi ! I'm french so there may be a few mistakes in the text, I'm sorry ^^"

It's a song fic : Brother, Kodaline.

I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Brother

Only the soft purr of the impala was breaking the tensed silence.

The Winchester brothers had just fought violently, Dean had even punched Sam in the face. A bruise was starting to form on the youger's right cheek. Sam had wanted to save a vampire that they were hunting, but the oldest had refused and had killed her before she even had time to negotiate for her life.

Sam had started to yell at hier brother. Dean hadn't responded, keeping a terrifying silence. The youngest had wanted a reaction, however. So he kept screaming, provoking his brother, seeking the words that would reach a weak spot in his brother's heart. And eventually, he had found.

"I knew you didn't care about me ! I'm just a kid for you ain't I ?! You only care about me because dad asked you to !"

Sam held back a groan while he carefully touched his bruised cheek. Not sure he was so happy he had found it.

Dean hadn't spoke a word. He had just hit him, and then he had stayed there, in front of Sam, staring at him during a few seconds with an unreadable expression on his face, before heading back to the impala.

It had been a few hours that the silence lasted, now. Only the moon lightened the dark road on which the impala dashed by.

Sam grew impatient. He hadn't even thought what he said for a second, he had to apologize. He no longer beared this electric silence.

"Dean I-"

The oldest went tight-lipped, his eyes hard, still staring at the road, and turned on the radio, turning the sound up.

A song started to fill the silence.

Sam turned his face toward the window, annoyed at his big brother's childish behavior.

When we were young  
We were the ones  
The kings and queens  
Oh yeah we ruled the world  
We smoked cigarettes  
Man no regrets  
Wish I could relive  
Every single word

Sam lost himself in his memories. Il remembered when they were little. Left to themselves most of the time, and for only friend the other, they could do almost anything they wanted.

A flicker of a smile chased across his lips. Dean always ended playing the mom and asked him to go to bed at his first yawn.

We've taken different paths and traveled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you

Sam's breathing stopped. What was that song about ? He couldn't help but think about his brother.

If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me

Violent flashbacks engulfed his mind. Tears filled his eyes and his heart ached. Dean.

And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe

He fully remembered that day when Dean disappeared under the lake's suface for agonising seconds.

I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother

Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Dean. Dean. How could he have told him such terrible things ? What an asshole he was.

Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink  
Beneath the skin of our tattoos

Sam tried to cry quietly. What a girl he made, crying because of a song.

It wasn't even rock, why didn't Dean put something else ?

His tatoo tingled him a little. He remembered the day their father took them to have this anti-possession tatoo. Dean had held his hand during the whole thing, telling him stupid things just to distract him.

Though we don't share the same blood  
You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth

The demon blood. Dean had never rejected him because of it, even if he possesed this evil blood in his veins, even when Sam lied to him, even when he discovered his addiction, he never let him down.

They knew it. The only real truth between them was that they love each other. Despite all they went through, all the things that could have broke their relationship beyond repair, they loved each other.

No matter what happens, this truth will never change. They love each other.

We're living different lives, heaven only knows  
If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes  
5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same

Sam couldn't see anything anymore, his sight troubled by his tears. Hundreds of memories took place in front of his eyes, like a movie, each memory showing how much he and Dean needed each other.

Suddently, the impala stopped.

The youngest turned toward Dean, surprised.

He wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe

Dean had tears streaming down his face, eyes fixed on a point right in front of him, he seemed lost in his memories.

His hands were clinging to the wheel, squeezing so hardly that they turned white.

Sam could see that the breathing of his brother wasn't better than his, turned hard and uneven by the hardly contained sobs.

I've got you brother

"Dean ?" He called with difficulty because of the lump in his throat.

I've got you brother

"Sam." Came the choked answer.

But Dean still wasn't looking at him.

And if we hit on troubled water  
I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
And we'll be carrying each other  
Until we say goodbye on our dying day

"Dean, look at me."

Dean turned his face away, barely containing a whimper.

Because I've got you brother

Sam grasped his brother and pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

I've got you brother

Dean stopped containing his sobs, clinging to Sam like his life depended on it, and, deep down, maybe it did.

I've got you brother

Sam tightened his embrace around his brother, burying his face into Dean's shoulder and soaking his shirt with tears, just like the center of his shirt was being soaked by Dean's tears.

I've got you brother

"We have the right to cry sometimes, Dean, it's alright Dean, it's ok." Sam said, to Dean but mostly to himself.

If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe

"Sam I..." The youngest cut him.

"I know you killed her to protect me. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

They clung to each other, crying all the tears they kept inside way too long. All of this because of this stupid song.

"Sam ?" Called the oldest's voice, turned hoarse by all the crying.

"Yes Dean ?" He replied, noticing that his voice wasn't better.

"Do you think that the one who wrote this song read Chuck's books ?"

They laughed a little through their tears.

"I think so yes." Whispered Sam.

I've got you brother

"Bitch"

I've got you brother

« Jerk »

* * *

 **Review ?**

* * *

Btw, it's a music video that gave me the final push to write this os : **sam and dean : brother, by justcallmemichelle** , search it on youtube, it's an amazing video !


End file.
